pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
On Pointe! Pretty Cure!
On Pointe! Pretty Cure! is a fanseries by StarQueen22 based on ballet movements. Story TBA Characters Pretty Cures and Mascots Akane Akagi (赤城朱音 Akagi Akane)/'Cure Arabesque' Voiced by: Mayuki Makiguchi (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English) A rural girl who had been wanting to learn how to dance ever since she went to a performance of Don Quixote. She gets her opportunity when she gets admitted to the six-year Camargo Ballet School, an all-girls school which covers both middle and high school, on a scholarship. Always eager to learn, she shows herself to be quick to pick things up on her first day, though she still has much to learn yet. For Halloween, she dresses up like Kitri from Don Quixote. Haruki Aizawa (藍澤春樹 Aizawa Haruki)/'Cure Jete' Voiced by: Mutsumi Tamura (Japanese), Marianne Miller (English) The son of the Camargo Ballet School headmistress, and the only student there who's a boy. Aloof and distant at first, he soon befriends Akane, who in turn becomes his first friend. He's the oldest of three children and wears glasses. Prim and proper on the outside, once he starts to warm up he shows a more casual side only his younger sisters had seen before. For Halloween, he dresses up like Princess Anna in her ballgown from Frozen. Yukari Murasaki (紫 ゆかり Murasaki Yukari)/'Cure Assemblé' Voiced by: Hisako Kanemoto (Japanese), Alex Cazares (English) The daughter of Akane's ballet teacher and a total know-it-all who many of her classmates accuse of being a teacher's pet. She's a rival to both Akane and Haruki, but when duty calls, she'll drop everything and hop right to it. Though she may come across as bossy, she has a hidden heart of gold. For Halloween, she dresses up like Sailor Mercury from Sailor Moon. Sakura Momoi (桃井桜 Momoi Sakura)/'Cure Pirouette' Voiced by: Yui Horie (Japanese), Shelby Lindley (English) A shy girl who is nonetheless all too willing to open up to people. She likes "cutesy" things such as stuffed dolls and often wears frilly dresses on her days off. She's very trusting of many and is therefore excited about the prospect of being a Pretty Cure for a variety of reasons, including those already mentioned. Out of everyone, she's the most explicitly polite. For Halloween, she dresses up like Julie in her fairy costume from Dance Class: School Night Fever. Irina (アイリナ Airina) Voiced by: Misato Fukuen (Japanese), Laura Bailey (English) A young fairy who came to Earth to find her mother's Grace Stones which were stolen by Queen Carabosse but fell from her grasp in the struggle between the two. A light brown fox with pink ears, muzzle, paws and tipped tail and pink eyes wearing a pink collar with a pink crystal gem shaped like a pair of ballet shoes. When human, she has shoulder length pink hair and magenta eyes. For Halloween, she dresses up like Supergirl. Astaire (アステア Asutea) Voiced by: Ryo Hirohashi (Japanese), Tara Sands (English) He's a baby fairy from the land of De Deux who is Irina's youngest brother who appeared in Akane's dorm room. He is a small reddish brown fox with pink tipped muzzle but black tipped ears, tail and paws wearing a scarlet collar. Villains Queen Carabosse Voiced by: Michiko Neya (Japanese), Laura Post (English) Irina's aunt who was jealous that her younger sister was more graceful and picked over her for the Queen of the country of De Deux so when she curses her and the land to sleep forever and steals the Grace Stones, her curse bounces off Irina, who was protected by her mother, and she gets into a struggle with the fox, making her drop the Stones. She has black hair tied in a tight bun with purple netting tied to the back and dark grey eyes. She is named after an antagonist in The Sleeping Beauty. Gamzatti Voiced by: Natsuko Kuwatani (Japanese), Grey DeLisle (English) The first villain the Cures face. She is named after an antagonist in La Bayadere. Odile Voiced by: Nana Mizuki (Japanese), Cristina Valenzuela (English) The second villain the Cures face. Queen Carabosse manipulated her into doing her bidding after apparently getting rid of her father. She is named after an antagonist in Swan Lake. The Rat King Voiced by: Yasuhiro Takato (Japanese), Keith Silverstein (English) The third villain the Cures face. He's seeking revenge for the death of his father. He's the son of the main antagonist of The Nutcracker. Coppelia/Maki Ningyo Voiced by: Yoko Hikasa (Japanese), Melissa Fahn (English) The fourth the Cures face. A young female doll who was made by Doctor Coppélius to do his bidding for Carabosse since he's getting up in age to just try and fight. She is under the spell of Carabosse to be able to move on her own. She's based off of the doll from the ballet of the same name. Doctor Coppélius Voiced by: Toshio Furukawa (Japanese), Jim Cummings (English) The fifth and final villain. He's quite mad, to the point where he might not comprehend that he's but a pawn in Carabosse's game. He is named after the main antagonist of Coppelia. OwarinoDansu They are the monsters of the day. Family Kasumi and Akito Akagi They are Akane's parents who own a dance club for young teens. Akiko Akagi She's Akane's younger sister who joined a dance group called the Dancing Rockets which specializes in all different dances, though some dysfunction is making it hard to do group dances. She has auburn hair tied in pigtails and brown eyes with freckles. Aratani Aizawa She's one of Haruki's younger sisters. She goes to an elementary school somewhere in Camaroon City. Ai and Fumio Momoi They are Sakura's parents. Ai is a costume designer for the school, while Fumio is a restaurant manager. Students and Staff of Camargo Ballet School Ema Ikeda Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (Japanese), Cherami Leigh (English) She is one of Akane's most trusted friends. She is sort of a perfectionist and tends to overpractice on one move until she gets it right. Next to Haruki, she is Akane's practice partner in her free time. Her mother runs the cantina in the school, and she often helps out during lunch. Karen Morikawa Voiced by: Reina Ueda (Japanese), Veronica Taylor (English) She's Akane's other trusted friend. She was actually dragged into starting ballet by her mother, who was a ballerina when she was her age, and she didn't like it all that much, though when she went on a class trip at 10 to see The Sleeping Beauty, she found she enjoyed it more than she realized. Hisako Arisawa Voiced by: Yoko Honna (Japanese), Cassandra Lee Morris (English) She's Akane's rival. She hates being bested, but, believe it or not, under all those harsh words, criticisms, and dirty tricks, she is quite a sweet girl under pressure from her divorced mother to be the best she can be. She and Akane used to be childhood friends back in their old school before she was put into more advanced dance classes, but she still invites her to her birthday. She has long aqua blue hair in curls held by a red band and brown eyes. Gina Aizawa Voiced by: Yumi Sudo (Japanese), Kate Higgins (English) She's one of Haruki's younger sisters, and a first-year junior high student at the school and one of Akane's dance classmates. Tsubomi Ohara Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Lori Alan (English) She's Haruki's personal maid, who also goes to class with him. She is also the older sister of Yuki. She is usually the one cleaning up Yuki's messes since she is clumsy. She has long pale red hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. Yuki Ohara She's Gina's bespectacled personal maid, and also her classmate. She is Tsubomi's younger, much clumsier younger sister who is practically blind without her glasses. She has light blue hair in a long braid and brown eyes wearing glasses. Hiroshi Yamada He's a young teenage janitor of the school who is really a hip hop star but is keeping it under wraps. He seems to have a crush on Irina in her human form and is always giving out out advice. He seems calm, cool, collected, and charming. He has short indigo colored hair and violet eyes. Akira Murasaki She's Yukari's mother and ballet teacher, and also her homeroom teacher. Amaterasu Aizawa She's Haruki's single mother, and the headmistress of Camargo. Others Tonya Pavel Akiko's dance teacher, and the owner of her own dance studio. She has a reputation as a strict teacher. ??? The head maid at the Aizawa family's on-campus mansion. She tries to maintain a stiff upper lip on a regular basis as she helps to maintain order among the household staff. ??? The head butler at the Aizawa family's on-campus mansion. An imposing figure, he helps to maintain order among the household staff. Il Corvo A mysterious man who has several run-ins with the Cures. His identity and motivations are unknown, though he may be connected in some way to Odile... Movie Characters Riko She's a young girl from the Land of Slumber who comes to Akane's room after a dream to invite her and the other Cures to the Princess's coronation. Unfortunately, it turns into a rescue mission soon after. She's Princess Faye's best friend and confidant. She has waist length white hair tied in half up with a crystal beaded hair band and her eyes are pink. Princess Faye She's the Princess of the Land of Slumber. Just before she's to be crowned Queen, she accidentally frees the Prince of Nightmares from her sealed door through a key she found and soon gets kidnapped by him. Items Grace Pointe Shoes They are the henshin items of the series. They are pointe shoes in the respective colors of the Cures. Grace Stones They empower the country of De Deux who were under the royal family's protection until they were stolen and separated to Earth. Locations * Camaroon City: It's where the story takes places. In it are: ** Camargo Ballet School: A ballet school that also teaches regular school lessons. Somewhat of a boarding school accepting many students from around the world. ** Serenity Hall: A large auditorium used for ballet, theatre, and musical comedy shows. ** Ms. Tonya's Dance Studio: A dance studio with different dances taught by a strict teacher named Tonya ranging from ballet to lyrical to hip hop. Many of the locals know it as the home of the Dancing Rockets. * De Deux: The land Irina comes from. Episodes # Let's Start the Dance! Cure Arabesque Is Born!: After gaining her acceptance into Camargo Ballet School, Akane is ecstatic to show what she's made of, but her first day soon takes a turn for the adventurous... # Will You Help Me Practice? Cure Jete Is Born!: Upon hearing about a student competition being held at Serenity Hall in two weeks, Akane decides to learn Cinderella's solo, but she's having a hard time with the steps, so Haruki decides to step in to help her. # Being Tutored by the Teacher's Pet! Cure Assemblé Is Born!: When Akane seems to be doing bad in her studies while practicing for the show, she is assigned a tutor in the form of her teacher's daughter and an alleged teacher's pet, Yukari. # May the Best Student Win! Cure Pirouette Is Born!: The student competition is on its way, and Irina senses a Stone being held by one of the competitors... # The Week Off!: When the Cures have a week off from school, they decide to do a training camp to boost their strength and friendship. # I Want to Be Human! The Cry of a Bored Irina!: When Irina gets bored of the dry spell of finding Grace Stones, she decides to try making herself human, and when successful, she starts going to school with the Cures. She soon finds out, though, that it's much harder to turn back... # The Mysterious Man in Black! Enter Il Corvo: During a battle with Odile, the Cures are greeted by the presence of a mysterious man in search of his daughter, but nobody's sure why Odile recoils at his presence... # Camargo's Exciting Sports Festival!: An annual schoolwide sports festival is taking place at Camargo. Haruki and Sakura sign up for tennis, and Yukari signs up for basketball, but Akane isn't sure what sport she wants to participate in for Sports Day... # What's with the Secrecy!?: Akane has been avoiding her teammates lately, buying presents, getting all dressed up, and hanging out with her rival, Hisako. # Akane the Debutante! Camargo's Spring Ball: The day of the school's Spring Ball has arrived, and Akane is pretty excited to be at a formal gathering for the first time. Unfortunately, Gamzatti is looking to crash the party... # Time for Our Parents to See What We Got!: It's Parents' Day at Camargo, and it's time for the Cures to show them what they've learned throughout the year up to this point. # Cheer On Little Sis!: It's time for Akiko's first dance recital against her team's rivals, the Silver Bells, but this time it seems like the Silver Bells are having a little help... # Irina Has an Admirer?: Irina finds a bouquet of roses in her locker from a mysterious admirer. Who could it be? # The Mad Doctor! Coppelia's Master!: The Cures realize Coppelia wasn't acting alone when a sinister man confronts them as they prepare for their end-of-term recitals for the spring... # The Class Recital! Ema Knows!: A continuation of the previous episode. While protecting Ema from an OwarinoDansu attack during practice for the recital of Giselle, Akane finds herself detransforming in front of her. Can Ema keep a secret? # Camaroon City Convention! Part I: Summer break may be here, but Camargo is now playing host to CamaroCon, a semi-annual convention. Doctor Coppelius has Coppelia distract the Cures while he sets his latest scheme in motion... # Camaroon City Convention! Part II: When Doctor Coppelius attacks CamaroCon, will the Cures be able to fend off his OwarinoDansu? Movies On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Stuck in Dream Land! (ポイントオン！プリキュア！ドリームランドで立ち往生！ Pointōn! Purikyua! Dorīmurando de tachiōjō!) Ballets featured and/or referenced * Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (Talbot) ** For her Parents' Day solo performance, Akane dances a selection choreographed for the role of Alice. ** When doing her pairs performance for Parents' Day, Yukari dances as the Knave of Hearts opposite Gina for the final pas de deux. * La Bayadère (Minkus) ** One of the villains the Cures battle is named for an antagonist. * Cinderella (Prokofiev) ** For her Parents' Day solo performance, Gina dances Cinderella's solo from Act I. ** Haruki's Prince costume for the competition, and Akane's and Haruki's performances for the same, are inspired by the 1960 film adaptation, performed by the Bolshoi Ballet to the choreography of Rostislav Zakharov. * Coppelia (Delibes) ** Sakura's performance for the competition is a selection from Act II. ** One of the villains the Cures battle is named for the main antagonist, and his servant is named for the eponymous automaton. * Le Corsaire (Adam) ** When doing his pairs performance for Parents' Day, Haruki dances as Conrad opposite his sister Gina (their classes were paired together for Parents' Day) for a complete performance of the Pas de Deux. * Don Quixote (Minkus) ** A performance inspires Akane to become a ballerina. ** Akane dresses up like Kitri for Halloween. * La Esmeralda (Pugni) ** For her Parents' Day solo performance, Yukari dances Esmeralda's solo. * La fille mal gardee (Hérold) ** For her Parents' Day solo performance, Ema dances a Lise variation. ** Sakura dances as Lise when her class performs Frederick Ashton's version at the end of the spring term. * Giselle (Adam) ** Akane, Ema, and Yukari dance as Albrecht, Giselle, and Myrtha, respectively, when their class performs this ballet at the end of the spring term. ** The same performance uses the same choreography and costumes as does the 1979 television broadcast featuring the great Rudolf Nureyev. * The Nutcracker (Tchaikovsky) ** For her Parents' Day solo performance, Karen dances a Sugar Plum Fairy variation. ** Karen and Gina's performance for the competition is the Dance of the Reed Flutes; their costumes and choreography are the same as those used by the 1966 Bolshoi production. ** One of the villains the Cures battle is related to the main antagonist. * Paquita (Deldevez/Minkus) ** For his Parents' Day solo performance, Haruki dances the Grand Pas Classique. * The Sleeping Beauty (Tchaikovsky) ** When doing her pairs performance for Parents' Day, Akane dances as Little Red Riding Hood opposite Karen for a character dance from Act III. ** Haruki dances as Princess Florine when his class performs this ballet at the end of the spring term. ** The same performance uses the same choreography and costumes as does the 1964 70mm film adaptation performed by the Kirov Ballet. ** The main villain is named after an antagonist. * Swan Lake (Tchaikovsky) ** One of the villains the Cures battle is named for an antagonist. Choreographers featured * Frederick Ashton (La fille mal gardée) * Jean Coralli (Giselle) * Yuri Grigorovich (The Nutcracker) * Jules Perrot (Giselle, La Esmeralda) * Marius Petipa (Coppelia, Don Quixote, Paquita, The Sleeping Beauty) * Alexei Ratmansky (Le Corsaire) * Konstantin Sergeyev (The Sleeping Beauty) * Christopher Wheeldon (Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) * Rostislav Zakharov (Cinderella) Composers featured * Adolphe Adam (Le Corsaire, Giselle) * Leo Delibes (Coppelia) * Edouard Deldevez (Paquita) * Ferdinand Hérold (La fille mal gardée) * Ludwig Minkus (La Bayadère, Don Quixote, Paquita) * Amilcare Ponchielli (La Gioconda) * Sergei Prokofiev (Cinderella) * Cesare Pugni (La Esmeralda) * John Philip Sousa (some individual compositions) * Johann Strauss II (some individual compositions) * Joby Talbot (Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) * Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky (The Nutcracker, The Sleeping Beauty, Swan Lake, some individual compositions) Trivia * Many of the ballet costumes from the various performances, as well as the villains' costumes, are based on costumes from real-life productions, including the 1960 film adaptation of the Bolshoi Ballet's production of Cinderella, the 1979 television adaptation of Giselle featuring Rudolf Nureyev, and the 1980 ABT 40th anniversary performance of La Bayadère as telecast on WNET/Thirteen's Live from Lincoln Center, among others. * Coppelia is the only antagonist in the series to never summon an OwarinoDansu. This serves as a means of foreshadowing that she answers to someone else in Queen Carabosse's gang.